


The Blue Haired Mystery and the Green Haired Rival

by LadyAxisNeoluna, RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, Hanging Out, OT3, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko didn't know why she was developing a crush on Inumuta, and she didn't want to face those facts. But sooner or later, she had to spit it out if she didn't want to hurt another young man becoming dear to her. Houka x Ryuko and Uzu x Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Haired Mystery and the Green Haired Rival (Uzu x Ryuko Ending)

Ryuko cocked her head to the side, a sigh passing through her lips. Her brows furrowed together as she pursed her lips.

_He's interesting..._ Ryuko thought to herself as she glanced over at the bespectacled, blue haired male across the room. But the question she wanted to ask herself was _why_. Why did she find him to be interesting? He was just a fellow classmate, nothing more than that. Another sigh passed her lips as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

Maybe she found him interesting because she didn't know anything about him? He was a mystery to her, she didn't know a thing about him. Sure, in battle, she was able to tell that he was the kind of fighter who analyzed moves and the sort, but aside from that she didn't know a thing about him.

To her, he was just Houka Inumuta, Information and Strategy Committee Chair of the Honnouji Academy Student Council, and nothing more. He was the blue haired, glasses-wearing member of the Elite Four, the one always on his laptop or phone, the one always collecting data.

That's all he was to her.

That's all she knew about him.

_I wonder what he's like..._ Ryuko found herself wondering. She never had any interaction with him other than their fight together and when he would inform both her and Satsuki on the plan of action during the battle against the Life Fibers.

How would they interact with each other if it was just the two of them?

Ryuko's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink when she realized she was thinking of having _alone time_ with the blue haired male. She stood abruptly, her brows knitting together before she left the room, walking at a brisk pace. She needed to get out of here.

She needed to get her mind off that blue haired jerk.

\---

Ryuko looked around, her cheeks still pink as her blues eyes flicked about, searching the halls and outside the windows for anyone she could use to get her mind off Houka. She picked up her pace, moving at a very light jog before she bumped into someone, not noticing that they were there. She stumbled back, muttering her apologies as she looked up to find Uzu standing in front of her. She blinked in surprise as the green haired male turned to her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Matoi," Uzu mumbled in surprise, his brows raising slightly. "You okay?" He asked.

Ryuko nodded and glanced to the side, spotting a familiar head of blue hair. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink before she turned back to Uzu, a nervous smile on her lips.

"H-Hey, Sanageyama!" Ryuko said, her gaze trained on the male in front of her. "W-Wanna have a match?" Ryuko questioned. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Houka was walking in their direction, seemingly unaware of the world around him as he kept his eyes on his phone while he walked.

Ryuko turned back to Uzu and pulled him along with her before he could give her a response. "C-Come on, let's go spar!" Ryuko insisted as she pulled Uzu along, creating a larger distance between her and Houka until she was finally out of the building. Uzu gave her a confused look, but allowed her to continue guiding him.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but...is there any reason for the sudden need for a spar?" Uzu inquired. Ryuko bit the inside of her cheek before she forced a grin onto her face as she turned to Uzu.

"N-Nope! It's j-just been a while since we've had a fight, you know? And I-I need a way to blow off some steam." Ryuko replied as she pulled the confused, green haired male to the gym.

\---

"Haah!" Ryuko yelled as she swung at Uzu. The green haired male smirked and blocked Ryuko's attack before he knocked Ryuko's borrowed shinai from her hand. She gasped and took a step back, watching as her shinai went flying across the room, clattering as it hit the ground, the thud echoing. Uzu smirked and wiped his forearm on his brow, wiping some sweat off from the work out.

"Not bad, Matoi." Uzu complimented with a grin. "Though, you could use some work with the shinai. Your stances leave you wide open."

Ryuko huffed as she moved to collect the shinai that had fallen from her. "That's how I've always fought! You haven't complained about it before," she grumbled as she picked up the weapon and moved back to join Uzu. He tossed her a water, which she caught gratefully. 

"Thanks. By the way, thanks again for lending me one of your shinai." Ryuko said, glancing at the male.

Uzu waved his hand dismissively as he sat down on the bench where he had placed the coat of his uniform. "No problem. You don't have your scissor blades anymore and I wasn't going to fight you in hand-to-hand combat." Uzu said as he pulled his own water bottle to his lips. "You'd destroy me in hand-to-hand..." He muttered under his breath before he sipped on his water.

Ryuko looked at Uzu curiously. "Huh? What was that last part? I didn't catch it." Ryuko asked. Uzu shook his head, a small grin on his lips.

"Nothing, nothing!" He replied as Ryuko glanced at the clock on the wall. 

Her eyes widened in surprise before she gathered up her things. "Ah, it's that late already?! Shoot," she cursed under her breath before she ran over to Uzu, handing him the borrowed shinai. "Here, thanks again for the match, Sanageyama! It was great!" She said and headed for the door.

"Matoi, hold up!" Uzu called. Ryuko stopped in her tracks and turned around just in time to catch the shinai that Uzu had lent her for the match. She looked back at Uzu curiously, spotting a grin on his face. "Keep it, it's yours! You need practice, remember?" He said to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryuko shot back a grin before she tightened her hold on her new shinai. She nodded thankfully before she headed out the door, hurrying home.

\---

Ryuko sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes moving over to look out the window. She spotted a familiar head of blue hair on ground level, just outside the building. Another sigh passed through Ryuko's lips as she spotted a familiar pinkette move to chat with the bluenette.

_Get over it, Ryuko._ She scolded herself, subconsciously. The pink haired band major and Houka were just friends, that's all she had no reason to be jealous of their friendship-

Ryuko stopped herself mid-thought, her eyes widening. Why _would_ she need to be jealous of Jakuzure? She had no reason to be! Absolutely no reason to be jealous. Ryuko mentally scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

It wasn't like she had a crush in the data-loving, blue-haired --

Ryuko stopped herself again, her cheeks red. _Oh god..._ She thought, mortified. How? How did this happen?! _When_ did this happen?! She didn't know a damn thing about the guy. Sure he was interesting in character and admittedly attractive-

"Aghh!" Ryuko yelled in frustration, silently grateful that she was the only one in the room. She looked around for her things and grabbed the shinai that she had brought with her to school today. Some part of her told her that she might need it later, and boy, was she grateful that she listened to herself. Quickly, she left the room, her cheeks dusted pink as she went out and searched for her green haired rival.

She finally found Uzu on his way to join Nonon and Houka, more than likely to go eat lunch together. Quickly, she intervened and stopped Uzu before he could reach the pair. He looked at her, confused, as she grabbed his arms and dragged him away from Nonon and Houka, both of whom also seemed to be confused.

"M-Matoi, uh, do you need someth-"

"Spar with me," Ryuko demanded as she dragged Uzu with her towards the gym, the tall male almost stumbling to keep up with her.

Uzu looked at her in confusion. "R-Really? I was just about to go eat-" Uzu grumbled as he looked over his shoulder at Houka and Nonon.

Ryuko rolled her eyes and glanced back at her rival. "Look, if you spar with me, I'll treat you to lunch..." Ryuko offered and turned away from him. A small grin appeared on Uzu's face.

"Fine by me," 

\---

"You've been spending a lot of time with Matoi," Houka spoke up across the table, not glancing up from his phone. Uzu looked up from his food, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hn, I suppose so..." Uzu said after he had swallowed his food. He and Ryuko had been sparring everyday this past week, twice in one day if both she and Uzu had a little extra steam to blow off. "It's kind of nice, actually. I don't think I've ever gotten one-on-one time with Matoi before." Uzu admitted, a small, shy smile appearing on his features.

Houka glanced up, his brows raising in interest. "... Do you like Matoi? As in, do you have feelings for her?" The bluenette questioned, setting his phone down on his lap.

A pink blush stained Uzu's cheeks and he looked down at his food. "G-G-Good question... I-I mean, she's a great gal, really. What's not to like?" Uzu replied, his voice quieter than usual.

A small chuckle escaped Houka's lips. "That's true. Her determination is quite admirable, and she is attractive as well. She's cute, if you will."

Uzu nodded. "Yeah, she's cu-" he stopped and looked up at his blue haired friend in surprise. "Inumuta... Do you like Matoi? Y-You know, with feelings and stuff..." Uzu asked, looking up at Houka. The blue haired male widened his eyes slightly from surprise at the sudden, unexpected question.

Houka chuckled under his breath as he composed himself and turned to the phone in his lap. "That's a good question," the bluenette replied.

"If you do like her, I can back off, Inumuta." Uzu said, his voice serious. Houka looked up at his friend, his brows raising in surprise once again.

"You would do that?" Houka questioned, his brows still raised.

Uzu nodded, his eyes serious. "Of course. You're my friend." Uzu replied.

Houka blinked and let a small smile appear on his features before he turned back to his phone. "I appreciate the gesture, Sanageyama, but I don't think you'll need to do that." Houka shared.

Uzu looked at the bluenette curiously, cocking his head to the side. "No? Why is that?" He asked. The bluenette peered up at Uzu, a faint smile on his features.

"I suppose we'll both find out eventually, won't we?"

\---

Ryuko half-jogged, half-walked down the halls, her blue eyes searching for Uzu. She turned the corner, accidentally bumping into another person. She grunted and stumbled back when the the person reached out for her, grabbing her arm to steady her. Blinking, Ryuko looked up, her blue eyes meeting Houka's. He released her slowly, his fingertips remaining on her arm. 

"Are you alright?" He asked finally.

Ryuko nodded, her throat dry. Why was it dry? There was no need for it to be dry. "I-I'm fine, thanks... I..." She pointed around him, her arm stiff. "I... I better get going..." She mumbled, her eyes still locked with his as she slipped from his reach and hurried past him. Houka watched the dark haired girl move, before he turned back around and continued on.

Ryuko released a breath she didn't know that she was holding in. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the shinai she was clutching in her hand. Her fingers were trembling and she could still feel the warmth of Houka's hand where he had touched her. Shakily, she released another breath before she continued on, continuing her search for her green haired rival.

She finally found Uzu descending the stairs, his hands in his pockets. "Sanageyama!" She called to him, a small grin on her face. He stopped at the base of the stairs and looked over at her.

"Yo," he greeted as Ryuko stopped before him. "Come for another sparring match, Matoi?" He questioned.

The dark haired girl nodded, her grin growing. "You know me too well, Sanageyama." She commented as Uzu led her to the gym. Uzu waved off her comment before he turned to her, an excited grin on his face.

"Hey, I'll race you to the gym. Loser has to buy lunch," Uzu suggested.

Ryuko nodded, her own grin mimicking Uzu's. "You're on," she grinned and ran past Uzu. He chuckled and chased after her, the two of them head-to-head.

\---

Uzu leaned back in his chair, watching as Ryuko finished up the last of her food. With a content sigh, she leaned back in her chair and patted her tummy happily. "Thanks for the food," she smiled up at Sanageyama.

"My pleasure. You won the race and I'm a man of my word." Uzu said. He shot a grin back at her. "Enjoying yourself, I see?" He teased and Ryuko smiled abashedly.

"I am enjoying myself. Are you?" She questioned.

Uzu nodded and leaned his forearms on the table, leaning forward. "I am, actually. It's nice seeing someone who isn't Lady Satsuki or part of the Elite Four, ya know?" He replied, a soft grin on his lips. "You're good company, Matoi." He complimented, grinning softly at her.

Ryuko's cheeks flushed pink as she turned away, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "Th-Thanks..." She replied and turned back to him, meeting his eyes. "You are too." She complimented, earning a grin from the male sitting in front of her.

\---

Ryuko leaned back in her chair as Mako rambled on and on about what her and her family did last night. Ryuko had moved out of the Mankanshoku household when Satsuki offered to get a place for her and Ryuko to live together.

The dark haired girl glanced out the window, her eyes landing on the green haired male that was standing outside the building, talking with some of the members of the clubs he ran.

"Ryuko-chan? What are you smiling at?" Mako asked, snapping Ryuko out of her trance.

Ryuko turned to her friend, her cheeks pink. "H-Huh?"

Mako smiled and turned to look out the window, her eyes looking for what her friend was looking at. Mako's eyes lit up, her smile widening as she spotted Uzu down below. "Ohh, you were looking at Sanageyama-senpai, huh?" Mako inquired, turning back to Ryuko.

"N-No, it's not like that!" Ryuko stammered.

"You denied that pretty quickly, Ryuko-chan." Mako noted, her smile growing. Ryuko gulped nervously, her cheeks getting noticeably warmer. Did...

Did she _like_ Uzu? If she did, when the hell did that happen?! It's like the same thing with Houka!

Ryuko sighed under her breath. She did have to admit, she had been having a lot of fun with Uzu the past few weeks. She really enjoyed the sparring matches and the lunches they shared together. He was never a boring during the time when it's just the two of them, and she genuinely did enjoy all the time she had spent with the male. She looked down at her lap, her fingers fiddling with her skirt.

And then there was Houka...

Ryuko stood to her feet suddenly, causing Mako to look at her with surprise. "Sorry Mako, I need to go think over some things... I'll talk to you later." Ryuko said before leaving, Mako waving goodbye as she left.

\---

"What happened between you and Matoi? You two aren't hanging out quite as much." Houka inquired as he peeked at Uzu, who was sitting beside him on the bench outside the school building, the tree shading the two of them from the warm, noon sun.

Uzu nodded and tucked his hands into his pockets as he stretched our his legs. "Yeah... I'm not sure what happened," he grumbled as he looked up at the branches above their heads. "She said she's been too busy to spar as of these past few days, but when I see her, she just kind of sits around with this contemplative look on her face." Uzu said, glancing at Houka.

"Contemplative? That's a big word for a monkey," Houka chuckled beneath his breath, earning a glare from Uzu. "Anyway, I'm sure Matoi is fine. She probably just has something on her mind." Houka offered as Uzu slumped further in his chair.

From the corner of his eye, Houka noticed that Uzu had suddenly sat up, appearing rather stiff in posture. Curiously, Houka looked up to see Ryuko coming in their direction. Houka slipped his phone into his pocket, his interest on Ryuko as she stopped a couple feet in front of them. Her eyes flicked nervously between Houka and Uzu. The blue haired male immediately noticed that Ryuko's cheeks were red and she was playing her fingers, a nervous habit of hers.

"U-Uh..." Her voice was softer than usual, a tell-tale sign that she was both nervous and flustered. Uzu and Houka waited patiently, curiously, for Ryuko to continue speaking. 

"I-Inumuta... W-Would you mind meeting me after school? I'd like to talk to you..." Ryuko stammered, her eyes flicking over to Uzu. "A-About something." She finished as she turned back to Houka. Intrigued, Houka nodded. Ryuko nodded in return before making a hurried retreat.

A small smirk crossed Houka's lips as he leaned back and pulled his phone back out. "Interesting," he half mumbled to himself.

Uzu gave him a curious look. "What do you mean? Do you know what she wants?" Uzu questioned. Houka chuckled and turned to Uzu.

"I suppose we'll both find out eventually, won't we?"

\---

Houka peeked up over the rim of his glasses, spotting Ryuko coming in his direction. He smirked slightly and put his phone away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Houka inquired.

Ryuko nodded, her brows knitted together as she played with her fingers once again. "Y-Yeah, I-" she stopped when Houka spoke up again, cutting her off.

"Are you here to break up with me, Matoi?" Houka asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"H-Huh?"

"Well, not break up with, per say, but more like...reject?" Houka asked, testing the word on his lips, a contemplative look on his face as he tried to find the right word. Curiously, he glanced up at Ryuko and noticed that her cheeks were stained pink. "You like me, right, Matoi? But you also like Sanageyama, right?" The bluenette questioned.

Ryuko's eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks red. "Y... You knew?" She mumbled.

Houka nodded and tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "You had all the tell-tale signs, Matoi. You were strictly avoidant of me at first, but then you also started to avoid Sanageyama earlier this week. Your cheeks were always flushed when you were near either of us and you'd do that adorable, nervous thing with your fingers," Houka shared and gestured to the way that Ryuko was currently playing with her fingers.

She looked down and flushed before she hid her hands behind her back, not wanting to prove Houka was right. The bluenette smirked before he continued on. "You also stare, not intentionally of course, but your attention would sometimes drift over to either Sanageyama or myself. I've even caught you staring a few times." He smirked when Ryuko's cheeks turned red. "It wasn't obvious at first, Matoi, but you eventually made me piece it together." He shared.

When Ryuko remained quiet, Houka spoke up again. "You're choosing Sanageyama first?" The bluenette inquired.

A small chuckle passed through Ryuko's lips."When you put it like that..." She trailed off, playing with her fingers once again. "B-But when I do go to Sanageyama, I don't want him worrying about me suddenly leaving him just because I still have feelings for you." Ryuko said, meeting Houka's eyes, her own filed with determination.

Houka's brows raised slightly from surprise. "Oh? You'll still have feelings for me even when with Sanageyama?"

Ryuko gave him a small, lopsided grin. "Of course, I may not have the slightest clue when it comes to relationships, but even I know that some crushes are hard to forget so suddenly." She took in a deep breath and exhaled before she turned back to Houka. "So that's why I've c-come for a request... I... I want to get it out of my system before I get into a relationship with Sanageyama." She began.

"And what would that request be?" Houka inquired.

The dark haired girl's cheeks flushed red. "A k-k-ki-k-ki-" she looked down at her feet as she stammered through her sentence.

A small smirk crossed Houka's features, figuring out what it was that Ryuko wanted. He uncrossed his arms as he moved forward, closing the distance between he and Ryuko. The dark haired girl looked up when Houka gently cupped her chin, tilting her head up. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Ryuko's cheek. 

He smirked against her skin when he heard her gasp softly. He pulled back after a moment and looked into her eyes, his fingers still cupping her chin. "When - _if_ ," he corrected himself. " _If_ you and Sanageyama don't work out... I'd love to take you out on a date myself." Houka offered, smirking lightly.

Ryuko flushed but couldn't fight back the smile making its way to her lips. "I'd like that too," she replied.

\---

"Sanageyama," Ryuko called as she walked up to Uzu and Houka. The green haired male turned to her, grinning lightly. "Let's go spar," she said with a small grin.

Uzu nodded and turned to her. "Sure, I'll treat you to some lunch after." Uzu offered before he turned to Houka. "I'll see ya later, Inumuta," he said with a wave. Houka nodded and turned to Ryuko. She offered him a shy smile before she turned to leave.

Houka also turned to leave as well, a small smile on his lips. He wasn't going to be negative about this, after all, he still had a chance.

 

FIN.


	2. Alternate Ending 1 (Houka x Ryuko)

—-

Houka peeked up over the rim of his glasses, spotting Ryuko coming in his direction. He smirked slightly and put his phone away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Houka inquired.

Ryuko nodded, her brows knitted together as she played with her fingers once again. “Y-Yeah, I-” she stopped when Houka spoke up again, cutting her off.

"Are you here to break up with me, Matoi?" Houka asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"H-Huh?"

"Well, not break up with, per say, but more like…reject?" Houka asked, testing the word on his lips, a contemplative look on his face as he tried to find the right word. Curiously, he glanced up at Ryuko and noticed that her cheeks were stained pink. "You like me, right, Matoi? But you also like Sanageyama, right?" The bluenette questioned.

Ryuko’s eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks red. “Y… You knew?” She mumbled.

Houka nodded and tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. “You had all the tell-tale signs, Matoi. You were strictly avoidant of me at first, but then you also started to avoid Sanageyama earlier this week. Your cheeks were always flushed when you were near either of us and you’d do that adorable, nervous thing with your fingers,” Houka shared and gestured to the way that Ryuko was currently playing with her fingers.

She looked down and flushed before she hid her hands behind her back, not wanting to prove Houka was right. The bluenette smirked before he continued on. “You also stare, not intentionally of course, but your attention would sometimes drift over to either Sanageyama or myself. I’ve even caught you staring a few times.” He smirked when Ryuko’s cheeks turned red. “It wasn’t obvious at first, Matoi, but you eventually made me piece it together.” He shared.

When Ryuko remained quiet, Houka spoke up again. “You’re choosing Sanageyama first?” The bluenette inquired.

A small chuckle passed through Ryuko’s lips. “When you put it like that…” She trailed off, playing with her fingers once again. “B-But it isn’t Sanageyama, I’m actually here to ask if I could spend time with you, Inumuta.” Ryuko said, meeting Houka’s eyes, her own filed with determination.

Houka’s brows raised from surprise. “Oh? You still have feelings for me even when with Sanageyama?”

“I’ve spent more time with Sanageyama than I ever planned to. I do like him, but I grew to like him by being able to spend time with him” Ryuko began, and gave him a small, sheepish grin. “Of course, I may not have the slightest clue when it comes to relationships, but even I know that some crushes are hard to forget so suddenly. And mine are very strong with you” She took in a deep breath and exhaled before she turned back to Houka.

"And you want a similar arrangement with me so we get to know each other more personally?" Houka inquired.

The dark haired girl’s cheeks flushed red. “I-I do-” she looked down at her feet as she stammered through her sentence.

A small smirk crossed Houka’s features. He uncrossed his arms as he moved forward, closing the distance between he and Ryuko. The dark haired girl looked up when Houka gently cupped her chin, tilting her head up. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Ryuko’s cheek.

He smirked against her skin when he heard her soft gasp. He pulled back after a moment and looked into her eyes, his fingers still cupping her chin. “I would like that, Ryuko Matoi” he began, noticing Ryuko still flushed and let go. “Are you surprised I would reciprocate your infatuation so quickly?”

“I am,” Ryuko admitted, “so you’re interested in me too, Inumuta?”

Instead of his usual smirk, Houka gave Ryuko a smile, “I wouldn’t have kissed you so suddenly if I didn't and I’d love to take you out on a date.” Houka offered. “But if we don’t work out, its fine. We both have a lot of time to explore our relationships and find who we’re compatible with.” 

“Though fair warning Ryuko Matoi, I don’t take anyone I’m interested in lightly. I will do everything I can to get to know you and hopefully make you happy.” Houka admitted honestly.

Ryuko couldn’t fight back the smile making its way onto her lips. “I’d like that,” she replied.

—-

Ryuko had to explain what happened with her and Houka so Uzu isn’t left worrying over her. Uzu looked disappointed but he understood and kept his word on stepping back. He really was happy for them.

"Houka," Ryuko called as she walked up to Houka and Nonon.

“Ryuko,” Houka acknowledged, and held her when she was close. “Were you looking to have lunch with me?”

“I was,” Ryuko look to him and Nonon, “were you two planning to have lunch together?”

“Nah, Doggy was asking me where you were… and it’s eerie of doggy to act less like a robot.” Nonon mentioned.

“Last time I checked, I didn’t run on batteries or petroleum-based products, Jakuzure.” Houka deadpaned before he turned back to Ryuko. “Though I admit I’m going through a slew of hormones meant for attraction and attachment.”

“Do you have to make love sound so impersonal, Houka,” Ryuko sighed.

Houka chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Ryuko to blush “I would have to downplay that quirk then, Ryuko.”

“Uhhh, your PDA is starting to make me sick.” Nonon snarked. “I’ll go to the student council room before I lose my appetite. Later Doggy and transfer student.” She announced without hearing them out, causing Houka to laugh in amusement.

When they made their way to the cafeteria, Houka asked, “Ryuko, do you mind if we try holding hands?”

Ryuko quickly turned to him in surprise, only to turn away from his continuously amused features. She held her hand out for him to take, “Alright.”

Houka gave quick glances once in a while, and noticed the other’s still flushed yet comfortable features. He couldn’t help but think that he made her happy, and he didn’t want to let go of her just yet.

FIN.


	3. Alternate Ending 2 (Houka x Ryuko)

From the corner of his eye, Houka noticed that Uzu had suddenly sat up, appearing rather stiff in posture. Curiously, Houka looked up to see Ryuko coming in their direction. Houka slipped his phone into his pocket, his interest on Ryuko as she stopped a couple feet in front of them. Her eyes flicked nervously between Houka and Uzu. The blue haired male immediately noticed that Ryuko’s cheeks were red and she was playing her fingers, a nervous habit of hers.

"U-Uh…" Her voice was softer than usual, a tell-tale sign that she was both nervous and flustered. Uzu and Houka waited patiently, curiously, for Ryuko to continue speaking. 

"Sa-Sanageyama… W-Would you mind meeting me after school? I’d like to talk to you…" Ryuko stammered, her eyes flicking over to Houka. "A-About something." She finished as she turned back to Uzu.

From the corner of his eye, Houka saw Uzu's cheeks dust pink. "U-Uh... Sure..." He said with a nod. Ryuko nodded in return before making a hurried retreat.

Uzu bit he inside of his cheeks and he looked down at his lap, his cheeks still warm. "I-I wonder what she wants to talk about..." Uzu inquired as he turned to Houka. The bluenette turned to look at Ryuko's retreating form before he turned back to Uzu, offering the male a small smile.

"I suppose we’ll both find out eventually, won’t we?"

\---

Uzu wrung his hands together as he leaned against the trunk of the tree he was waiting under for Ryuko. Every possible scenario flew through his head as he mentally prepared himself for the best case scenario and the worst case scenario. Finally, the sound of footsteps snapped Uzu out of his trance and he looked up to find Ryuko coming in his direction. Quickly, he tucked his hands into his pockets and gave her a small, shaky smile.

"H-Hey, Matoi..." Uzu greeted, his voice just faintly shaky. "Y-You wanted to talk to me about something?" He asked.

Ryuko nodded as she stopped a couple of feet in front of him. Her eyes fell down to her feet as she started playing with her fingers. Uzu watched her play with her fingers, a small smile on his lips. As the girl before him gathered up the courage to speak, Uzu cut her off.

"You're here to reject me, huh?" Uzu spoke up. Ryuko's head snapped up, her eyes widening as she turned to look at her green haired rival. She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes falling.

Uzu mentally released a sigh of relief when Ryuko looked down. He didn't want her seeing how upset he was. He took in a deep breath and composed himself and offered her a smile. "H-Hey, don't be so down. It's my fault, huh? I must have come on a little strong and now you probably dislike me..." He joked with a chuckle.

Ryuko shook her head and looked up at him. "That's not true, I actually really enjoyed my time with you, Sanageyama. I..." She gulped, her cheeks red. "I... I actually l-l-like you, Sanageyama..." Ryuko admitted, her blue eyes falling back down.

Uzu's eyes widened before he gave Ryuko a small smile. "Jeez, of all the things to tell me, you told me the one I wanted to hear the least." Uzu mumbled as he looked down at his feet, Ryuko looking up at him in surprise. 

"D-Don't get me wrong, I'm actually really happy that you told me that you like me, it's just..." He exhaled and looked up at Ryuko, his smile a little sad. "It doesn't really soften the blow, actually makes it kind of worse..." He shared with a chuckle.

Ryuko bit her lip, her eyes falling. She couldn't look him in the eye after hearing that. "S-Sorry..." She mumbled.

Uzu shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile. "You like Inumuta, huh?" He found himself asking. When Ryuko looked up at him in surprise, he gave her a small grin. "It was kind of obvious... I... I actually figured it out when you kept asking me to spar with you. I only pieced it together when I noticed you asked every time Inumuta was nearby." He explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ryuko asked.

Uzu shrugged. "Selfish reasons, I guess. I really liked hanging out with you, Matoi. I meant what I said before, you're good company. I really enjoyed being with you." Uzu confessed. He bit back a smile when he saw Ryuko's cheeks dust pink at his confession. He released a sigh and moved one of his hands up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, I cut you off before. Um... You wanted to talk to me about something?" Uzu asked.

Ryuko nodded and bit her lip. "I... I like Inumuta, b-but... I don't want him to be worried about my feelings for y-you when we get into a relationship... S-So I have a request." She told him.

He raised his brow curiously. "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

"I... I'd like a k-k-ki-ki..." She stammered, her cheeks red. It didn't take Uzu long to figure out what she wanted.

He offered the girl a small smile. "Sorry, Matoi. I'm going to have to decline that request." He said. "T-To be honest, I don't entirely feel comfortable giving you one when you're about to get into a relationship with Inumuta. Believe me, I'd love to give you one, but..." He sighed and shrugged. "I have to decline, I'm sorry."

Ryuko shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I was asking for something selfish." She said and looked up at Uzu. "You're a really great guy, Sanageyama. Inumuta is lucky to have a friend like you around." She complimented.

Uzu gave her a small grin before he dropped his eyes. "I suppose this means we can't be friends then?" Uzu spoke up, causing Ryuko's eyebrows to raise in confusion.

"H-Huh? Why not?"

"I told Inumuta I'd back off since he likes you and all." Uzu explained.

Ryuko's eyes fell. "Oh..." She mumbled. She hadn't lost a friend before - not since Senketsu - and she really didn't like the feeling of losing someone important to her.

Uzu cleared his throat, his cheeks dusted pink as Ryuko looked back up at him. "B-But... If you and Inumuta don't work out, I'd love to spar with you again, Matoi." Uzu said, a genuine smile on his lips. "A-And take you out on a date, i-if you still like me then..." He mumbled.

Ryuko returned the smile. "I'd like that. And who knows, maybe I will. Crushes aren't so easily forgotten," she replied with a smile.

"Good, I hope you don't forget about me." He said.

"I won't," Ryuko promised, a smile on her lips.

\---

"Sanageyama!"

Uzu turned around to see Ryuko coming towards him, Inumuta lagging behind. Uzu bit his lip and turned to Ryuko. "Hey, let's spar tomorrow!" Ryuko requested as she stopped before him.

"M-Matoi..." Uzu looked up as Houka joined them. "L-Listen, I told Inumuta that I'd keep my-"

"Distance? That won't do, Sanageyama." Houka interjected.

Uzu turned to him in surprise. "H-Huh?"

"You're one of Ryuko's valued friends. I don't want her to lost that just because she and I are dating and you promised to keep away." Houka said. "I have faith in Ryuko. I'm not worried that she'd run off and have an affair with someone who doesn't even have a decent sized package."

Uzu flushed red. "E-Excuse me?!"

Houka chuckled as he linked his hand with Ryuko's, the dark haired girl smiling up at him. "I'm kidding. You and Ryuko can have your spar tomorrow, I'll be there to watch her kick your ass." Houka teased with a smirk.

Uzu chuckled under his breath. "Sure thing, I'll see you guys later then." Uzu said before Ryuko and Houka turned around and walked off. Uzu's eyes fell down to their linked hands, his smile faltering just slightly. He released a soft breath before he turned around and headed off for home, his hands tucked into his pockets.

He didn't mind it as it was, at least he was still able to hang around her.

 

FIN.


End file.
